In warmer climates where the ground seldom freezes, most water pipes are buried only about six inches beneath the surface of the ground. This causes cold water from a well or other source of water to be warmed extensively by the heat of the sun. Consequently, when this water is piped into a home or commercial establishment for drinking, it is too warm for that purpose.
One way to solve the aforementioned problem is to provide an insulated liquid holding tank similar to a hot water heater but designed to keep the water cold instead of hot and then to provide a refrigeration system and to pipe the water to a drinking valve or the like. A problem with this latter approach is that it is expensive and as the warmer water enters the holding tank, it raises the temperature of the cooler water within such holding tank. This last mentioned device is also expensive to install and to operate, thereby creating a need for a better solution to the problem.